<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Sunday by littlebaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351013">Lazy Sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebaka/pseuds/littlebaka'>littlebaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't even know how to tag this xD, I tried to be funny, and sexy lmao, but i like it, for every xD you have to drink a shot, just has to end in chaos, no wait don't, no? xD, somehow xD;;;, tanaka and reader having sex for the first time, you see the result here xD;, you'll need to visit the hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebaka/pseuds/littlebaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Request: Playing a video game together that ends up as + First time sex</p>
<p>You and your boyfriend Ryū spend a peaceful time together. Well, until his sister leaves the house for grabbing some food and you decide is finally time to “hit the highscore”...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those Sundays where you didn’t wanted to go out. The sun turned the earth into a stove and the hellish humidity made every breath of air close to torment. Blessed be the genius who invented air conditioners! And video game consoles! Because that meant heavenly cold and fun pastime.</p>
<p>“<span class="st">Ryū</span>! I am going to Seven and get some snacks. Do you and ________-chan wanna come with me?” you could hear it from behind the door. You held back a snicker, knowing how hot Saeko must have felt to burst into the room right now in hopes of catching you and her dearest brother entangled and heavily kissing. Again. She once did, in fact, catch you and never stopped making digs at <span class="st">Ryū</span> ever since. Especially her well-meant advices and lectures (“You guys use contraception?!” “You better be gentle to her!” “Tell me when he is doing something stupid! I’ll polish this baldhead!” “I am NOT BALD! <span class="st">Ryū</span> screamed from afar) were a pain in his ass.</p>
<p>“Nope, we don’t,” he let his sister know, shoving some potato chips into his mouth. You heard the rustling of the bag from the side again. Munching another portion of the salty snack <span class="st">Ryū </span>explained why, but all his sister reached was incoherent babble.</p>
<p>“He means we are stocked up on drinks and snacks. We went to the konbini this morning.”</p>
<p>A short pause.</p>
<p>“Can I really leave you two alone or will you do something stupid?”</p>
<p>“Shit, just go already! We are not little babies!” <span class="st">Ryū </span>shouted, eyes on the door. He jumped up his feet and released a fusillades of curses when he noticed he was beat. “Not fair! I wasn’t paying attention!”</p>
<p>“Even SO, no one can beat my Chun Li,” you smirked satisfied.</p>
<p>Saeko’s voice interrupted your little victory celebration.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are not babies anymore and that’s WHY I asked if I can leave you alone!”</p>
<p>With a giggle you promised her that you had no intention of turning her into an aunt anytime soon to which you received a hysterically loud “What are you talking about?!!” from your boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I do trust you, _________-chan, but my brother is full to the brim with hormones and I fear he’ll jump on you like a rabbit during rutting.”</p>
<p>Comforting to know Saeko didn’t expect YOU to be the real danger here.</p>
<p>“PLEASE! JUST! GO!” <span class="st">Ryū</span>nosuke yelled enraged.</p>
<p>Saeko responded with a short snorting laughter and before she left she mirthfully asked you to not let “Peter Rabbit hit the high score” while she wasn’t around.</p>
<p>“Would you please stop talking about… THAT and just GO?!”</p>
<p>The smirk on your face grew bigger as you winked at him and whispered in a played sensual voice, “Does that mean I could let you hit the high score when she IS around?”</p>
<p>If looks could kill you’d suffer an instant death right now for sure. “Just teasing,” you rolled your eyes. “My god…” You better stopped or his controller would kiss the wall, you thought. “You two will be my death,” you heard him mumble as he went back to his sitting position, legs crossed. Lying flat on your stomach with bent knees and your face directed on the screen you weren’t able to see your boyfriend’s face anymore, but you could imagine it glowing in an alarming shade of red by now.</p>
<p><span class="st">Ryū</span>nosuke’s reaction to sex was almost comedical. How could someone who seemed to be so interested in sex and act like the tough guy get so flustered and upset whenever you mentioned it? You could understand he hated to talk about this topic with his sister, but why did he give YOU the evil eye? You had been together for a while now and to be honest, you wanted to get it on soon.</p>
<p>Stuttering, he challenged you to a new match. Popping a lolly into your mouth you nodded and shouted a confident “Well, bring it on!”. Two rounds and less than two minutes later the duel was over. You didn’t deny yourself a little mockery and asked if all that talk from before made him a bit mushy in the head.</p>
<p>“NO! It’s because of these fucking sucking sounds you make with your… Y-You know! And why you have to wear something like T-THIS?!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, MUM!” You took your lollipop out your mouth and turned your head to throw him a puzzled look. What the heck was wrong with him? He never complained about your tight tops and short shorts before! “And you WISH I’d-”</p>
<p>You stopped mid-sentence. All anger evaporated the moment you spotted something that automatically activated your “merciless-teasing-mode”. You put the controller away and turned around so you were lying on your back now. Like a kitten basking in the sunlight you stretched your limbs and sighed. When you opened your eyes again you met a prettily flushed <span class="st">Ryū</span>. A teasing smile on your face you let the tip of your tongue glide around the sugary ball, eyes never leaving his.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” <span class="st">Ryū</span> gulped. You were sure you could fry eggs on his forehead by now. Cute. “L-Let’s play another round!”</p>
<p>“Oh, but I am playing already, my sweet <span class="st">Ryū</span>-kuuuun,” you answered, innocently batting your eyelashes.</p>
<p>Lightly moaning you gave the lolly another slow lick before putting it back into your mouth to create unambiguous sucking noises. More than pleased you watched how even his wide sport pants couldn’t hide his growing excitement. That was the reaction you had hoped for! Time to initiate phase two! Coyly you played with the small pendant of your necklace, let your index and middle finger slide down to the cleft of your cleavage.</p>
<p>“And what’s wrong with my outfit? Don’t you like it? I chose it only for you. I want… to be pretty for you…”</p>
<p>You thought you’d never experience a speechless <span class="st">Ryū</span>, but here you were now. He usually had a quick-witted return ready. Anytime. But not now. Dear lord, what else you had to do to make him take the next step?! It was now or never! This was the PERFECT opportunity to strike! His parents were visiting friends for tea and Saeko wouldn’t come back so fast either. Well, you weren’t sure about the latter, but you would be doomed if you didn’t seize this rare opportunity now!</p>
<p>“So, <span class="st">Ryū</span>-chan?” Your hand caressed your belly now. “Don’t you want to join my game?”</p>
<p>You noticed his body tense. He pressed his lips together, however, couldn’t contain a strangled voice that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed whimper.</p>
<p>“Come on, sexy. I want you to play with me a little bit.”</p>
<p>Words spilled out your mouth more lewdly than you intended to, but it was that moment you realized how hot your own face was and how much turned on you were yourself already. Judging the twitching in his pants he must have been horny as fuck as well. So, why wasn’t he doing anything?! And that wasn’t an exaggeration. <span class="st">Ryū</span> really didn’t do anything. He was just looking down at you, frozen in place, face and neck red as a ripe apple.</p>
<p>Maybe calling him “sexy” caused r<span class="st">yū</span>.exe to stop working?</p>
<p>Disappointment was about to spread in you. You put the lolly into your mouth again and wanted to roll back on your stomach when <span class="st">Ryū</span>, fast as lightning, was above you and pinned you down. He grabbed the stick of your lollipop. Next second the sweet treat was flying across his room. His mouth conquered yours with rapid speed. For a moment you couldn’t wrap your mind around what was happening, but it become clear as he pressed his tongue into your mouth and opened the button and zipper of your denim shorts. His hand found quickly the way under your shorts and between your legs. The sudden intrusion of his fingertips sent jolts of desire to your core. Without thinking you gripped his wrist and whimpered against his mouth.</p>
<p>“Thought you wanted me to play with you, my sweet ________-chan?” <span class="st">Ryū</span> rasped, the roughness in his voice letting you reach a new level of arousal. “No?” Feeling your wetness he realised he  didn’t need more time to prepare you for him, he plunged two digits between your moist folds. You clawed his shirt, mewed his name oh so cutely. It was the first time he touched you like this and fuck, it did make you want more!</p>
<p>Forcing you to another deep kiss you were thankful he did drink some cold green tea after chomping his snacks. The sweetness of your lolly and saltiness of his potato chips wouldn’t have been the best combination. But damn, his fingers and your pussy was for sure. You reached down for his shorts and rubbed his cock, gaining the hottest groan in return.</p>
<p>“Nice package,” you praised, a teasing smile adorning your face.</p>
<p>He only huffed, pushing his digits deeper inside while rolling up your top. You moaned, rocking your hips in rhythm of his thrusting fingers. His other hand sneaked underneath your top, to grope your breast. Admittingly, the way he was touching you was a bit clumsy, but it didn’t make you feel any less good. You sighed, being more than audible to let him know when he touched you the right way and it didn’t take long for him to learn what you liked the most right now. Apparently you made him feel just as good. His breath quickened and he was looking at you with an expression that told you you're doing things right.</p>
<p>“Feels good?” he asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice. “Please tell me how you want me to touch you, I want to-”</p>
<p>“It feels fantastic, but…”</p>
<p>“But what…?”</p>
<p>You palmed his face and gave him a warm smile, dispersed some of his concerns.</p>
<p>“It’s not enough. I want to feel you more, you know?”</p>
<p>This was all the encouragement he needed. He tugged at your shirt and together you peeled it over your head. Getting rid of your tight jeans shorts took a bit more effort. The fast and powerful yank made you realize once more how strong this guy was. After you’re freed from the denim you licked your lips.</p>
<p>“Bed?”</p>
<p><span class="st">Ryū</span> gave you a nod. He took the remote and turned the TV off. Last thing he wanted to do was having sex to 8-bit music.</p>
<p>“You need to turn the console off too. It’s not good to keep it running,” you giggled.</p>
<p>“Huh? Fuck, I have no time for this shit!”</p>
<p>You tried hard not to burst into laughter. Your little honey pie really WAS horny as hell. Still giggling you pulled him close for a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“Bed. Now,” he murmured.</p>
<p>He helped you up; hand in hand he guided you to his unmade bed. You hopped onto it. <span class="st">Ryū</span> followed; you grasped his shirt and pulled it off. You were both kneeling, your breasts pressed against his firm chest as he held you tight. You fondled each other’s back while you surrendered to a boisterous kiss. His fingers fumbled awkwardly for the hooks of your bra and you snorted a laughter because of the trouble a simple piece of clothing was giving him.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh!” he barked. “This is more complicated than stupid algebra!”</p>
<p>“It’s not. You just need a little bit more practice.”</p>
<p>You reached behind your back and easily unclasped your bra. When you wanted to let it slide off your shoulders he stopped you.</p>
<p>“Let me take it off.”</p>
<p>Smiling, you nodded. Slowly he pulled your underwear down, audibly inhaled when your pretty breasts came into vision. He cupped your female curves and lovingly fondled them, breathing a hoarse “So pretty. So cute.”. When his eyes met yours again you could see them silently begging for more. You straddled him now. Lost in a deep kiss you explored every toned muscle with your hands. His skin felt sizzling hot against yours and you knew you were more than ready to get burned. Your hands left a prickling trail down his abdomen and further down between his legs. His body jerked, mouth let out a fevered moan.</p>
<p>You wanted to hear more of his sexy voice, wanted to feel his body shiver more. Your flat hand touched his belly and disappeared in his shorts. <span class="st">Ryū</span> pressed his eyes shut and huffed a moan as you played with the head of his cock. You could feel something wet leaking from its tip already and that feeling sent a new wave of pleasure through your own body. You broke the kiss and licked his lips before your eyes wandered down. You tugged at the elastic waistband of his sport shorts and pushed it down until you could see the tip of his cock, pre-cum glistening in the sunlight.</p>
<p>“You know,” you started to speak, caressing his dick, “I am a bit mad I couldn’t lick my lollipop to the end. You’ll have to make up for it now, my dear <span class="st">Ryū</span>.”</p>
<p>“That sounds something like a line from a cheap porn movie,” <span class="st">Ryū</span>nosuke wrinkled his nose, but truth was he didn’t dislike it. “Fuck,” he breathed as you toyed some more with him.</p>
<p>“I think I did hear it in a porn once, yes.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“What what?”</p>
<p>“You watch por- AH!”</p>
<p>You pulled on his shorts some more and he rose his hips so you could strip it off together. Oh damn, it really was not a joke when you said “Nice package.”.</p>
<p>“Am I not,” you began to speak, kissing and licking his neck, “allowed to?”</p>
<p>“Y-You’re a g-girl.”</p>
<p>A hot outcry escaped his mouth when you sucked hard on his skin.</p>
<p>“Watching porn isn’t just a guy thing, you stupid idiot. What you expect me to watch? Barbie’s great adventures?”</p>
<p>Kissing your way down his body got rewarded with the sweetest of whimpers, peaking when you licked around his head. <span class="st">Ryū</span> seized your hair, threw his head back with your name on his lips. Right now he had no idea what shocked him more: the fact you, the cutest girl in the world, watched porn in your leisure time or the fact you possessed the ability to give head that blowed all his brain cells away. You for sure knew how to use your mouth and hands…</p>
<p>But his patience was depleting fast. If you kept doing this he’d spurt his cum into your lovely mouth. Not that he’d dismiss this idea completely, but now was not the right time. He wanted to feel you, just as much as you wanted to feel him. And so he pushed you back, gently but firmly. You understood right away and laid back, legs bent and lightly spread.</p>
<p>You pointed at your shorts. “In my pocket.”</p>
<p>“Too far,” <span class="st">Ryū</span> answered, reaching for his own shorts on the ground.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me YOU bought condoms? Seriously now? You?”</p>
<p>You couldn’t hide your surprise. You loved <span class="st">Ryū</span>, you really did, but showing responsibility wasn’t exactly his strongest point. Did you also already mention his reaction to sex was always comedical? You could hardly imagine him buying condoms (maybe he bought it while wearing a bag with two holes for his eyes over his head?) Truly remarkable.</p>
<p>He snickered. “See? Don’t you have a great man as your boyfriend? Of course I am man enough to buy them and show some responsibility!” (Psssst, in real he got them from his worried sister, but you didn’t have to know, did you?!)</p>
<p>He pulled one package out the pockets and placed it next to him. <span class="st">Ryū</span> crawled between your legs and you sighed as he began to shower the insides of your thighs with loving kisses. You touched and caressed his head, enjoyed the feeling of the stubbles tickling and rubbing against your palm and fingertips. He reached your center and you arched your back at the sensations his mouth brought you. It wasn’t bothersome for you still wearing your knickers while he was lapping alongside your folds and licking your clit. On the contrary. His hot breath turned even hotter through the fabrics and the friction caused on your sodden sex made your body tingle in arousal.</p>
<p>“Ah… ! Please do it now… <span class="st">Ryū</span>…”</p>
<p>He hummed against your sex and the caused heat and vibration let your body writhe. You felt one last short and loving kiss on your core before your boyfriend removed your panty.</p>
<p>“Hurry… Baby, please…”</p>
<p><span class="st">Ryū</span> smiled. You definitely didn’t know what it did to him when you called him like that. It made his heart twist and do somersaults. Quickly but carefully he rolled the rubber down his shaft, positioning himself between your legs . Bodies entwined, tongues fought sloppily for dominance and the scent of sex lingered heavily in the air. <span class="st">Ryū</span>nosuke stopped the kiss when he started to enter you. Slowly. Carefully as not to hurt you. Nostrils flared and a low and long grunt came from deep within his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot,” he husked, enthralled by the indescribable feeling of having you around him. The throb between your thighs was swelling with each passing second and soon made your whole body tremble. His first thrusts were reserved and without any hurry. You loved watching his face as he slid out and back into you over and over again. You made him feel good and it let your heart burst with joy. But he made you feel just as good… He filled you completely, made you feel whole and… loved… You never expected this overflow of emotions and nothing prepared you for it. You always thought your first time with him would just be this: sex. But it was more... so much more... And it made your heart shatter with happiness.</p>
<p>Both your voices gained intensity. Just like his thrusts. You gasped as his eyes shot open all of a sudden. The way he looked at you right now was so unlike him, so… tender and affectionate and with a deep love that made you almost tear up. He gently touched your breast, played with your nipple while kissing and tenderly sucking and biting your neck. You let it happen, simply enjoyed his tenderness. Who would have thought this silly billy was able to make such wonderful love to you?</p>
<p>Noses touched, mesmerizing brown eyes looked deeply into yours as one of his hand got lost in your hair.</p>
<p>“You feel good?”</p>
<p>Voice trembled; it was obvious he was having trouble speaking. You were struggling just as much though.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” you nodded, scraping the nape of his neck while your other hand was fondling his back. “You?”</p>
<p><span class="st">Ryū</span> smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Very good.”</p>
<p>Just that moment he closed his eyes and moaned aloud. He took your legs, spread them wider apart. After a few hard thrusts he let one of your legs rest on his shoulder and put his arm around it.   Whimpering your name his thrusts gained speed and rawness. You let your hand glide across his lean yet muscular body, adored every inch of it. You both panted heavily, moaned and mewled each time he plunged into your tight and hot pussy with now mad desperation. You threw your head to the side and gripped the sheets when he started to rub your clit. He remembered what you told him before, remembered how you liked to be touched. Between fast and hard strokes you could hear him calling your name again and again.</p>
<p>“Oh god, yes! Yes! <span class="st">Ryū</span>!” you gasped, mind focused on the extreme prickling heat bundled between your legs. Seconds later a ruthless fire burned your whole body to the ground, made your body shake and your mind blank out. One last time <span class="st">Ryū</span> plunged deep and hard into you; his body shook as his own orgasm hit him violently and with such impact he was seeing only black for a moment.</p>
<p>Without opening his eyes <span class="st">Ryū</span> leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss. He embraced you tightly, stroked your hair, your face, whispered, to your big surprise, the sweetest things. What a perfect moment it was with the sun kissing your bodies and the birds chirping peacefully outside.</p>
<p>“<span class="st">Ryū</span>?” you whispered his name between sweet kisses.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“You are right. My boyfriend is really a great man.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Very observing.”</p>
<p>“Arrogant asshole,” you laughed.</p>
<p>“Like I said before, very observing.”</p>
<p>You both laughed but stopped when you heard the entrance door opening. Shit, Saeko was back! You had to hurry getting dressed again!</p>
<p>Later that evening he brought you home. After a good night kiss he went back to his place, happily singing his favorite song on the way.</p>
<p>“I am hooome!” he jolly shouted while taking off his shoes.</p>
<p>“My, my, look who is home again,” Saeko greeted him, a wry grin on her face. It was the kind of face <span class="st">Ryū</span> never wanted to see and made his own turn ashen. “Welcome home, Peter Rabbit.”</p>
<p>(Side Note: Saeko got home once without you both not realizing it xP Of course she was leaving again after noticing what was going on…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr as well :D https://ichigoxmochi.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>